bug vegeta day
by joemochao
Summary: my first story, i put it all on one document so you can read it all at once. i wrote this in 2003, but barely put it on the internet. all those people i don't own are abvious, and those i do, i'll tell you about in the first couple of sentances. basically


Bug Vegeta Day Part 1

T For Teen

Author: this chapter/story has the characters listed: joemochao(knuckles looking echidna-chao), Janelle(black and blue hedge-hog), joe( dark blue hedge-hog), vegeta, omochao, dragon (pink echidna), Mario, hiei, megan(echidna), and Rebecca (not exactly sure what she is.)

Author: enjoy my story, review on each chapter and tell your friends.

Joemochao: **Hi! I'm Joemochao, I'm here to kick your ****f$ing**** a$#.**

Janelle:** What the h#$$ are you Doing here?**

**Joe: hi, look it's a BAKA!**

**Vageta: Hi ya'll.**

**Joemochao: Shut up ****b!#$**

**Joe: Guess what today is!**

**Vageta: what is today?**

**Joemochao/Joe: Bug Vageta Day!**

** omochao walks in **

**Omo.: Hi, I'm omo…**

** Joemochao hits omo… down with Vageta's head **

**Omo./Vageta: ow!**

**Dragon: look who's here.**

**Everybody: who?**

**Dragon: me BAKA. Oh and Mario.**

**Mario: It's ahh me…. MMMario.**

** Joemochao grabs Vageta by the legs like a baseball bat and hits Mario out of the park **

**Mario: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Everyone: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

Part 1 1/2 

**Joemochao: hey Joe.**

**Joe: what?**

**Joemochao: lets go eat the cake.**

**Joe: OK.**

** Heie enters right then **

**Heie: where are you going?**

**Joe/Joemochao: nowhere!**

**Heie: oh well! **

**Joe: YOU STUPID MONSTER!**

**Heie: What?**

**Joe: nothing. Running **

Back To Part 1 

** When they get back Joemochao starts to kick Vageta **

**Joemochao: this is fun!**

**Joe: let me try. Your right!**

** Mario walks back in **

** Joemochao grabs Vageta again and hits Mario **

**Rebecca: I think I'm a bat.**

** Meagan enters **

**Meagan: Hi, I'm omo…**

** Omochao hits her with vegi's big head **

**Joemochao: that's my job!**

**Joe: it's OUR job!**

**Meagan: leave me alone.**

**Joemochao/Joe: Shut It.! !**

** they take vegi. and Janelle and hit her all the way to Mario **

** they then hit Janelle **

**Janelle: I'm going to vegi's bedroom!**

**Vageta: me, too.**

Part 1 3/4 

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

**SQUEEKY!**

D**ragon: what the ****f$**** is that?**

**Joe: who really knows?**

**Joemochao: lets look for Meagan and ask her.**

** 3 years later **

**Meagan: you came and found me all the way in china.**

**Joemochao: with Heie**

**Meagan: well at least he is a nice and evil demon, unlike Vegi..**

**Joe: MONSTER!**

**Heie: what?**

**Joe: nothing**

**Meagan: why are you out here?**

**Dragon: we thought you could tell us what this**

**SQUEEKY **

**SQUEEKY SQUEEKY SQUEEKY SQUEEKY **

**Means.**

**Meagan: ohhhh. That's just you know who with Vegi. At an enormous speed.**

**Joemochao: what do you mean?**

**Joe: you don't want to know.**

**Everybody: bye Heie and Meagan.**

**Joe/Joemochao: MONSTER!**

**Back To America**

**Joe: we're away from the talking monster.**

**Heie: what?**

Joe: nothing… 

** Janelle comes out of Vageta's bedroom **

**Joemochao: you look like h#$$!**

**Janelle: I just found out that Vageta's gy, they cancelled Dragon Ball Z, and that Knuckles is better than shadow.**

**Joe: it is all true.**

** Janelle hits her self with omochao **

** Joemochao kicks her legs **

**The Beginning Of The End…..Maybe….. **

**Bug Vegeta Day**

**Episode 2: attack of Joemochao **

**In the beginning…**

Janelle: where is everybody?

Joe enters 

Joe: where's Joemochao?

Janelle: I don't care!

Joemochao enters 

Joemochao: hi, I'm Joemochao, I'm here to kick your $$.

Joe: it's a BAKA

Vegi. Enters 

Vegeta: wazz ?

Everybody: not much, obviously.

Vegeta: why?

Joe: one, because you came.

Joemochao: two, we can't find everyone yet.

Janelle: and third, you're here.

Joe: I already said that!

Janelle: no you didn't!

Joe: yes, I did!

Janelle: no!

Joe: yes!

3 hours later 

Janelle: no!

Joe: yes, all you have to do is look a couple lines up to see that I'm correct.

Janelle: oh, so it is so.

Joemochao: shut up, this got boring when Janelle said, " no" the first time.

Vegeta: well at least it was something to do, since no one is out here today.

Hiei enters 

Hiei: how are you doing?

Joe: not good MONSTER!

Hiei: what did you say?

Joemochao: he said MONSTER! If you couldn't hear that you need to get your ears examined!

Hiei: do you want to fight?

Joemochao: Yes, it'll give me something to do.

Hiei: let us go then.

They walk 3 steps and stop 

Mario walks to 

Mario: it's ahh me MMMario!

Joemochao grabs Hiei and smacks Mario 

Hiei: what the f man.

Joemochao: I'm a echidna –chao. And you don't want me to really hurt you.

Hiei: why?

Joemochao: just trust me, it isn't a pretty sight.

Hiei: well, maybe I will by the end of the story!

Joemochao: maybe.

Dragon enters to break them up 

Dragon: why are you fighting?

Joemochao: because that fat head over there is a fathead!

Hiei: well that is because I am a demon and not a monster!  
Joemochao: well, you wouldn't be a " demon" without being a MONSTER!

Joe: amen!

Hiei: shut up!

Joemochao: leave my friend alone buddy!

Hiei: don't call me buddy, or else!

Joemochao: or else, what?

Hiei: I'll tell my demon side to fight!

Janelle walks off to Vageta's room 

Vegeta follows 

Shadow enters 

Shadow: how are you?

Hiei: not as good as I will be when I fight this short midget.

Joemochao: shut up stupid fathead.

Shadow: well, I'll just go to Vegeta's room.

Starts to open door and enters 

All: that was pointless.

Hiei: let us start!

Joemochao: OK then.

Hiei: al-right.

Joemochao: OK.

Hiei: al-right.

3 hours later 

Joemochao: al-right.

Hiei: OK.

Joemochao: hahaha! I got you to say "OK."

Hiei: and?

Joe: I'm bored! Will you fight al-ready?

Hiei: I've tried that.

Joemochao: Ok.

Joemochao grabs Hiei and drops him on the floor 

Hiei re-talliates with a hammer 

Joemochao dodges it and farts on accident 

Hiei faints and is wounded, but gets back up 

Rebecca enters 

Rebecca: I think I'm a gas mask.

Joemochao: that's great!

Hiei: lets finish this!

Joe gets a radio and plays fighting music 

Joemochao starts to do his secret move, but is distracted by a beautiful echidna-chao like he 

Hiei takes advantage and smacks him with a taco 

Joemochao: is that chicken or beef?

Hiei: I dunno, I didn't ask. Wait, we're fighting, what do you care?

Joemochao: I'm hungry!

Hiei: so am I!

Joe: lets eat, and then fight.

Hiei: that sounds reasonable.

They leave and come back five minutes later 

Rebecca: I think I'm a chicken in a basket?

Joe: that sounds good.

They leave again and eventually come back 

Joemochao: now lets fight!

Hiei: I'm fat now.

secretly Joemochao slipped Ex-lax in Hiei food **AND** drink 

Hiei: I got to go to the potty.

Joemochao: no, we said we'd fight a long time ago. Lets fight!

Hiei: I farted!

Rebecca: I think I'm a gas mask again!

Heie: all better now!

Joemochao: let's go!

Joemochao once again starts his move 

Heie starts to do his move too 

Heie grabs Joemochao and tries to throw him 

Joemochao counters with a blazing kick to the stomach 

Heie falls to the ground and is dazed 

Joemochao takes a giant leap and lands on heie's head 

Heie seems to be confused and tries to struggle out 

Joemochao finishes his move by holding Heie with his small, powerful legs and flips Heie over into a hole that appears when Heie hits the floor 

Heie seems to be stunned 

Rebecca: I think I'm a Mexican ref., uno, dos, tres.

ding, ding, ding 

Rebecca: winner: Joemochao!

**squeaky**

**squeaky**

**squeaky **

all: not again! **Until the next powerful episode: Bug Vegeta Day 3: the race **

**Bug Vegeta Day 3: The Race **

Joe: why do we always have to hear that after we're in a good mood? Joemochao: seriously!

Rebecca: I don't know, but I enjoy it?

Janelle enters with new character 

Janelle: this is Tucker, he is a foreign exchange student from Rockland

Tucker: no I am not, but I think I am smart

Dragon: who cares?

Joemochao: I have an ideer! Let's have a race.

Joe: yeah, let's do that.

vegi enters 

Vegeta: what you doing?

Hiei: I have a headache!

Joemochao: it's always about you, isn't it?

Joe: let's start the race.

Meagan: no, I am too slow. You go ahead.

All: okay!

they start at the bedroom 

Joemochao: the first one to complete an entire trip around the world, wins!

Rest: otay.

line up 

secretly Joemochao sets a cardboard figure of him-self up and ties their shoes together 

they tell Meagan to start them 

they all fall except for Joemochao and Hiei(he wasn't wearing any) and run 

they get to Nebraska before anyone starts to cheat 

Hiei: you can't win me in this type of fight.

he didn't know that he was talking to a robot of Joemochao 

Joemochao was already in New York when he said that 

then Joe catches up and is equally matched with Joemochao 

they get to France before anyone else thinks about a break 

Joe and Joemochao are in China getting a bite to eat 

Joe: this will help me run faster

Joemochao: why are we running so fast? Isn't it still Bug Vegeta Day?

Joe: yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

Joemochao: a lot because we should slow down so we can bug Vegi.

Joe: o.k.

wait five hours for everyone to catch up 

they see vegi. And trip him 

Janelle takes an hour to catch up then 

Janelle: poor vegi.

Joe and Joemochao cross finish line 

wait another five hours for the rest to catch up 

Joe: what do we win?

Everyone: :o . nothing!

Joe: yes, we rule!

Joemochao: we have a minute and five, four, three, two, one second to bug vegi.!

Joe: doggy pile! :o ..

Vegeta: is it over yet?

Rebecca: I think I'm a jock strap!

Tucker: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwe

Rebecca: now it is over

Joe: awe, already?

** SQUEEKY **

**The End!**

By: Joe/ Joemochao 

Joe: thank you, and good night!


End file.
